


NCIS - Omega Verse

by selfmanic



Series: NCIS [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfmanic/pseuds/selfmanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a WIP that I have been playing around with in the Omega Verse.</p><p>Meg, Ducky's adopted niece, comes to visit and throws the team into flux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS - Omega Verse

***

Gibs repressed his instinctive snarl as another alpha Agent approached the elevator, taking a small victory sip of coffee as the other male paused long enough for the doors to close. He wound his way deeper into the complex hands full with coffee and a giant Caff-Pow for Abbie. It was amazing she still had a normal scent with how much of the cherry flavored drink she consumed. He entered the labs to a distinct lack of ear splitting rock music which made him move faster.

“Abbs?” He suppressed a small twitch when the young beta suddenly popped out from a storage closet to one side. She was dressed in her normal goth gear topped with a lab coat and pig tails of long black hair.  
“Hey Gibbs, we’re in here.”  
“We?” he asked handing off the tub of caffeine as he followed her into the small room. It was set up like a photo developing room. Another girl sat to one side on the counter that wrapped the room. Her scent was weak amid all the chemicals used in the lab and Abby’s own weak beta scent, omega his nose supplied. It was strange to see an omega with such a weak scent, normally they produced a steady amount the same as alphas with their scent spiking only in times of stress or arousal.   
“Gibbs, let me introduce you to Ducky’s niece, Meg. She’s hanging out until Duck finishes with an autopsy.”  
“Pleasure to meet you.” She offered with a small smile, not offering a hand.  
“Abby, Tony will be bringing some cold case evidence in for you to look over. Let me know if you find anything interesting?”  
“Always, Bossman.”  
“Hey, anyone in here?”  
“Palmer?”  
“Hey, Gibbs, Abby. Ducky sent me, they want an omega to help out with a Staff Sergeant's daughter upstairs. He thought Meg might could help since he’s not fit for a child’s company at the moment.”  
“Help how exactly?” Gibbs demanded, frowning at the thin young male beta in blue scrubs.  
“A couple alphas got into it near where the kid was sitting, she crawled into a vent and no one can get her to come out.”  
“And the military is ninety percent alphas and a freaked out child will not willingly go to a agitated alpha.” Meg said climbing down and pulling two crutches forward. “Duck is going to owe me dinner after this.” she muttered, gesturing Palmer to lead the way. Once they got to the hallway, it was full of concerned alphas and betas.

“Gibbs, can you clear out some of the crowd and play top alpha for me?” Meg asked, dumping her messenger bag and pushing through the crowd to get to the vent access.  
“Alright, unless you have a reason to be here, I suggest everyone get to work.” Gibbs snapped, calmly eyeing those that tried to linger until they retreated out of sight.  
“Where exactly is her father?” he asked watching the omega make her way to the vent. She moved with ease, like the crutches were extensions of her arms. That kind of economy of movement meant years of use.  
“In a meeting with Vance. Apparently he got called in last minute while he had her for the weekend.” Palmer had his mouth open to continue when a wave of omega scent washed over them snapping their attention to the young woman who was now sitting on the floor with a lap full of hysterical child.  
“I thought she was sick.” Palmer muttered eyes wide as the omega’s scent filled the hallway. A sick omega or alpha often had a reduced scent since the pheromones were used for reproduction and that was not happening if the emitter was ill.  
“Abby, you think Sara here could hold onto your Hippo until her dad is out of his meeting?” Meg asked softly, carding one hand through the child’s dark hair.   
Thirty minutes later Sara was handed off to her relieved father and they were all staggered about their desks waiting on Ducky to come collect his niece before the rest of the team interrogated her. McGee and Abby bracket the girl at McGee’s desk preventing Tony from getting too close. Tony and Ziva were leaning on the desk across from them but Tony was twitching like he would like to be closer. Considering the strong scent of unbonded Omega still clinging to the young woman, Gibbs couldn’t really blame him.  
Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head on the way to hand Meg the cup of tea he was carrying. His daughter had been an omega and she had always craved sweet tea after a shock.  
“I’m sure Staff Sergeant Rogers appreciates your assistance with his daughter.” Gibbs said, settling to one side and starting to sift through the notes on his desk.  
“She’s a cute kid.” Meg allowed, keeping Tony and Ziva in the corner of her eye. Gibbs approved, omegas had to be careful around unknown Alphas, even if Tony and Ziva were harmless in that respect. Tony might flirt and touch but he would back off if told to. Ziva kept her instincts in such firm control that she was a non-issue. The only time he saw her pull out the alpha instincts was during a hunt when the when the edge it gave you in a fight was too invaluable to ignore.  
“So how long are you in town with Ducky?”  
“Just for the week. One of my paintings was grabbed by a local gallery and I had to come up to approve the placement. Since it was so close to Ducky I figured I would make it a visit.”  
“You paint?” McGee asked perking up.  
“Among other things.” Meg offered with a small smile, taking a sip of the tea before setting it to the side. Her crutches were propped to one side of the cubicle.  
“If you don’t have plans for the week I can recommend a few fun places to see.” Abby offered tentatively.  
“No real plans. I have to spend a few hours at the gallery tomorrow and I wanted to hit a few of the art shops in town for some supplies. I was planning to find a local gym that would let me come in the mornings and afternoons to workout some.”  
“Work out much?” Tony asked with a small leer, tame for him.  
“Too much.” Meg said deadpan.  
“Sadly an assessment I agree with.” Ducky said as he made his way over, Palmer hovering next to him. “You do far too much, my dear. I apologize for making you wait. I hope the team has made you feel welcome?”  
“Very welcome. Do you still have time for lunch or do we need to reschedule?”  
“No, I am at your disposal for the rest of the day. I expect you to show me this gallery after tea.” Duck turned to Gibbs giving him a small grateful look for taking care of her. “Gibbs, Palmer will be covering for me the rest of the day but if you need me don’t hesitate to call. I can come in if needed.” He said watching with clinical eyes as the woman slid from the desk and gathered her bag and crutches. “I will see you in the morning, gentle beings. Try not to blow up anything until I get back?”

Gibbs got the team back working on cold cases while trying to not let himself over analyze the strange omega that was Ducky’s niece. Unbonded omegas were rare, most were fiercely protected and quickly married off since such a match guaranteed a fertile union. Meg may have simply been ignored if she was considered infertile due to her health. Gibbs however doubted she was infertile with how strong her scent had been once released. He had never seen an omega that could control their scent like that and it made him wonder what she must have went through to learn such an extreme level of control.

Ducky escorted Meg back to the hotel she was staying at so she could shower and change. It would not do to be out in public with her scent that strong. Unbonded Omegas were very rare and it was not unheard of an alpha trying to force a bond with one. Meg came out wearing a high necked bulky sweater and jeans, comfort clothes. Thanks to the violent home life she had grown up in she had never seemed comfortable in her own skin. She had spent her childhood watching herself and her mother be abused for being omegas while everyone looked the other way. In response she had learned to control her emotions and in response her scent to the point that most people took her for a beta or unhealthy omega not worth bonding with.

***

Sure enough he had barely entered the build before the team cornered him with offers of tea and probing questions, even Gibbs was propped to one side sipping his coffee and waiting. Ducky settled one against the lip of one of the desks with a sigh, accepting the mug of tea.

“How can I help everyone?”  
“So, niece?” Tony offered leaning forward from his perch.  
“Meg is the adopted daughter of my cousins who live in Georgia. She came to the family after her mother died, who was a close friend to my cousins. I was brought in to help with her recovery from the rather severe attack which caused her mother’s death. The resulting injuries are why she uses crutches. And yes she is an unbonded omega who lives alone and has no current intentions of bonding with anyone.”  
“Good for her.” Abby said firmly. “What?” she demanded glaring at the others, “Ducks you know how crappy omegas are treated most of the time, like they are fragile and will break at the slightest stress.”  
“She’s got a point, boss.” Mcgee added before ducking his head.  
“Abby, my daughter was an omega. I know just how tough they really are.” Gibbs pointed out sipping at his coffee to steady himself. “It’s alphas letting their instincts get in the way that forces that view. Is she staying with you, Ducky? I don’t see your mother dealing with that well.”  
“No, thank goodness. Meg and mother have never got on, I am afraid. She is staying at a hotel in town.”  
“Listen, Ducks. Can I get her number at least? I want to invite her to go bowling with the nuns tomorrow night.”  
“Of course, I’ll send her a text and make sure it’s ok.”  
“Thanks, Ducky.” Abby said giving him a quick hug. “I have to get back to the lab.”

***

The next morning Gibbs headed to his desk only to be stopped by the omega sitting on it. Tony and Ziva were at their desks pointedly working.  
“Need something?” Meg gave him a grin and handed him a large coffee.  
“I come bringing bribes of caffeine.” He took the cup and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to break. She heaved a sigh and tucked a strand of hair behind one ear.  
“Ducky said you were tough. I need a favor. I have been to every gym in town and none will take an unbonded omega. I want to use the gym here if you’ll let me.”  
“Why are they gyms not taking you?”  
“Because the rules state that if I am in the room with Alphas then they have to provide a bonded Alpha or a security guard to be in the room the entire time I am there working out, which they are not going to pay for.”  
“You know we are going to have to do the same?”  
“Yeah, but I just figured I could work out at the same time as one of you.”  
“Only problem with that is that Ziva and Tony are unbonded Alphas.”  
“McGee works out.” she pointed out with a grin. “Anyway, Ziva runs and I can’t really keep up.”  
“How do you know I run?” Ziva asked coming out from behind her desk to join the conversation.  
“Runners legs.” the omega pointed out sipping at her mug.  
“I could always work out with her in the mornings.” Tony pointed out.  
“I’d kick your ass.” the omega said flatly, eyes hard over the edge of her mug.   
Ziva snorted, “How do you say it, she has your number?” Meg gave her a small grin in response.  
“Ziva, you take her down now. Tony, cold cases.” Gibbs said settling behind his desk, “We can figure out the rotation later for the rest of the week.”  
“Hey, hey, no. Challenge has been issued, I demand satisfaction.” Tony said with a smirk placing himself in front of Meg, blocking her path.  
“Tony.” Ziva said moving to stop him but Gibbs waved her away merely raising an eyebrow at Meg who gave a shark's grin behind Tony’s back.  
“Yeah, like any omega’s going to damage me.” Tony snorted reaching to grab Meg’s shoulder. Meg twisted out of the way, one foot stomping on the arch of his foot while grabbing his thumb and twisting until he wrenched away in pain. As soon as she released him she was moving, in the air to land a kick to his stomach and a hard backhand to his face. Landing she staggered a few steps back before planting her feet and waiting for the next move. Tony was laid out on the floor clutching his face.  
“I think we are going to get along just fine.” Ziva said, waiting for Meg to gather her crutches before leading the way to the gym.  
“Work, Dinozzo.” Gibbs said with a small smirk. He always had liked the fierce omegas who refused to conform to society's ideals.  
“Yes, boss.”

  
***


End file.
